


Let It Be

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [59]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Leonard tries to convince Sara not to go on a specific mission in fear for her safety.





	

 

The Legends were preparing for a new mission of attacking a mob group, gathering their weapons and sparring to warm up when they heard Gideon call them to gather in the bridge. A new development was seen when Rip asked Gideon to scan the timeline again. The AI saw that one of the members of the team will be taken hostage as they are in battle and will be tortured in the process. Gideon said that it is fixed and preventing this hostage from happening will delay the team for a few more weeks.

“Okay Gideon, but who among us will be taken?”, Ray asked. The AI has been blabbing about the importance of this event from happening without mentioning who among them will be taken. It seems like the computer is sometimes sensitive.

“It will be Miss Lance,” Gideon chimed.

Leonard tensed from where he is standing and immediately reacted. “They we’re not doing this mission. Attack elsewhere. Avoid the mob. Done.”

Sara rolled her eyes, as if expecting she’ll be the one to be taken. She’s the only one who fought short-range. It was logical that she is most likely to be grabbed and taken hostage. “Let’s do it. Best not to disrupt the timeline, right?”

 

Before they were deployed in the field for battle, Leonard walked into Sara’s room, hoping he could convince her not to push through with the task. “You shouldn’t have said yes to the mission,” he said as he leaned against the door to her room.

She was packing her knives in her White Canary suit and didn’t stop doing so. “We have to save the timeline, Len.”

“But you’ll get taken and tortured.”

“Nothing I haven’t experienced,” Sara chuckled, making Leonard frustrated. How is being tortured ever okay?

He sighed and walked towards Sara to sit beside her in her bed, with a stern look on his face. “Just for tonight, could you lie to me? Tell me you don’t care about the timeline and just stay here and be safe.”

“I can’t lie to you,” she replied. “I care about the timeline and I care about the future. I will continue to care because altering this would have repercussions on what future we could have. I’ll be okay, trust me. You just have to rescue me quickly.” She is scared but she has dealt with things far more terrifying than being captured. The only thing she wants to do now is to assure Leonard that she’ll be okay.

“And if they add more scars on you?”

“I can take it. I’m a tough woman, remember?,” Sara smiled and Leonard nodded in response.

Sara knows this doesn’t help comfort Len. “Gideon said I’ll be rescued so I’m counting on all of you. Especially you,” she said as she brought her hands to his cheeks. “You’re the only true genius in this ship. You’ll get me out.”

Leonard sighed and leaned to her touch. “I wish this never has to happen. I wish it was me.”

“It’s gonna be me and it’s okay. Just let it be. I trust you. You’ll rescue me.” Her smile is comforting. Gone are the feelings of fear for Leonard. It was replaced by determination.

“I promise I will,” Len replied.

And with a sweet smile, Sara concluded: “That’s the only assurance I need.”

Leonard leaned in for a kiss that Sara immediately reciprocated.

Once they broke away, he looked deeply at Sara’s eyes and promised, “The people who will torture you? I will give them hell tonight, I promise.”

 

-end-


End file.
